Champagne's for celebrating, I'll have a martini
by xxitsloubugxx
Summary: songfic. EdwardXBella. So, she just packed up her things and left? I guess it was my fault after all, but doesn't she know I need her?


**Heyy guys. ok. So i got this idea while listening to this song. Now, i'm usually for all the lovey-dovey edward and bella stories. But, i wanted to do something a little different. So enjoy!! (p.s. I dont own a thing!) i also dont own the song, mayday parade does.**

**E.P.O.V**

I raced upstairs as fast as my legs would allow me. I was silently hoping to see her asleep on my bed. _Damnit, how could I leave her? _As I neared my door, I couldn't hear a thing coming from the inside. Instantly I knew she wasn't in there, but a guy can try right? I pulled on the handle, and walked into a deserted room. I scanned the room with my acute senses. Nothing. On my third time scanning the area around myself, I caught something white in my peripheral vision. I walked over to my desk. There, sat a note, in her messy handwriting. I quickly picked it up and read it over. "Tonight I'm leaving.This is what is best, for both if us." I read it over atleast 20 times, before I began to understand. She saw me.

_She left her books, her car, her clothes, and a note  
But all she wrote was, "Tonight I'm leaving on a train."  
She says she's headed west  
To make it right for one more night  
And, I don't blame her if she is  
But he thinks it's just one more sunset  
And after all, it's her fault  
If she hasn't caught on yet_

How I wished I could see her. I needed to talk to her. Tell her that shes the only one. I sat on my bed for hours, just thinking of her. I sobbed tearlessly. _How can I do this to her? I Promised her._ I looked out the window. Darkness. I knew she would go see the mutt. I couldn't stop her. I had done this. I had promised her to never cause her pain again, and I broke it.

_So why'd you have to go?  
Is there something I could say to make you turn around?  
Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go  
Is there anybody there?  
Can anybody help to get me out of here?  
Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go_

He doesn't deserve her. He'll never be enough. No one will ever be. I knew I never was, but I had hoped.

_She says she's headed west  
To make it right for one more night  
And, I don't blame her if she is  
But he thinks it's just one more sunset  
And after all, it's her fault  
If she hasn't caught on yet_

I sat there. Not even thinking. Not breathing. I couldn't escape it. This, this pain. I could hardly bare it. And thats when it hit me, if I can't barely stand this, what was it like for her? _Shes never coming back._ I knew that much. I loathed myself for it.

_She says she's headed west  
To make it right for one more night  
And, I don't blame her if she is  
But he thinks it's just one more sunset  
And after all, it's her fault  
If she hasn't caught on yet_

I couldn't blame her if she hated me. She had every right to. She should have never gotten involved with me. I told her it would hurt her in the end. I told her she would lose everything, but I never thought it would be like this. She had been willing to give up _everything _for me. Her soul, her heart, her body, her _life._ I had given nothing in return. All I had given her were broken promises. What a rotten creature I am. How could I hurt that beautiful creature, that I had thanked god everyday for creating. All I could do now was blame myself. I was ashamed. My family was ashamed. Alice had hit me. Jasper and Emmett had just shook their head. Esme ignored me. Carlisle hadn't been able to look at me. And, Rosalie, well I don't know about her. I hung my head in shame.

_Try as I might  
I just can't handle this  
I lost myself inside a drunken kiss  
And I, all that I wanted was to walk you home  
Save a sad song for the sing-along  
Oh my God, I just can't handle this  
I lost myself inside a drunken kiss  
And I, all that I wanted was to walk you home  
Save a sad song for the sing-along_

**B.P.O.V**

I had been driving for I don't know how long. I was looking to get out of this horrid place. I just had to get away from _him. _Every time I thought of _him, _I broke down. How could he? I had thought he loved me. I was going to give up everything to be with him for eternity. Was it me? Was something wrong with me? So much so, he had to go to Lauren? What was wrong with me? Was I not pretty enough? Smart enough? I couldn't bare this. I went to see Jacob, but I couldn't stop thinking of _him._ That wasn't fair to Jacob, so I went to the Cullen's and wrote _him_ a note, telling him I was leaving. I didn't want to, I wanted to see him. See my favorite smile on his lips, I wanted him to kiss me. But, I couldn't bring myself to go back.

_She says "You'll be my tourniquet"  
As the record on the stereo  
Plays her favorite song for two whole days  
And the track stretched out for miles and miles  
And what she'd give for one more smile  
And how she hoped he missed her  
Cause, God, she missed how he would kiss her_

I thought of everyone I was leaving behind. _Alice, Japser, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Jacob. _I didn't want to hurt any of them by leaving. But, I knew that they would be better off without me. Especially _him._ He obviously didn't want me. My god, he couldn't even tell me. He had to show me. Although, He didn't know I had seen. He knew what he was doing. But, somehow, I couldn't bring myself to hate him.

_So why'd you have to go?  
Is there something I could say to make you turn around?  
Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go  
Is there anybody there?  
Can anybody help to get me out of here?  
Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go_

**E.P.O.V**

I hated myself. I hated everything around me. I couldn't contain myself. I sat there. I was a monster. A horrid creature...that she had been willing to love. She had loved me. And, oh, how I had loved her. But, I had hurt her. And I could never to ask her to come back. This was the second time I had hurt her. I cut the almost healed wound wide open again. How could I not hate myself? I never deserved her. And, it was best she left me. She needs to be happy, even if its not with me. All I desire from here on out is for her to be happy. She deserves that much. I will never stop loving her. Shes the love of my life, if you could call it that. _Bella._

_So why'd you have to go?  
Is there something I could say to make you turn around?  
Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go  
Is there anybody there?  
Can anybody help to get me out of here?  
Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go_

**B.P.O.V**

I knew this was for the best. But, my heart wouldn't stop hurting. I sat in this dusty motel room, sobbing. Remembering. How could he have done this? He promised me. Then again, words are just words. And, I fell for them. I fell for him. And now, I've hit rock bottom. _Lucky me. _Even through all of this. All of the hurt. The pain. I could never hate him. I could never despise him, or resent him in the least bit. I loved him. And I always will. But, its too late now. I've made my decision. And thats whats best for all of us. He needs to move on, to be happy. Thats all I want. E_dward._

_So why'd you have to go?  
Is there something I could say to make you turn around?  
Cause nights like these I wish I'd said don't go  
Is there anybody there?  
Can anybody help to get me out of here?  
Cause you're walking down a road that I can't go  
Yeah, you're walking down a road that I can't go  
Yeah, you're walking down a road that I can't_


End file.
